


Precious Love

by shawnslittlepeach



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnslittlepeach/pseuds/shawnslittlepeach





	Precious Love

Most of the time you loved Shawn’s protective nature. You knew that if anything were to happen to you Shawn would come to swoop in and save the day. But sometimes, him swooping in was more of an intrusion than a rescue. Sometimes you just wanted to be allowed to make your own mistakes, learn from them and move on. You were tired of him trying to protecting you from everything and anything.

Besides you weren’t even dating, it was a fling. Fuck buddies, if you will.  But you should have known there was no such thing as a fling with a vampire. Especially one like Shawn. Vampires were naturally more emotional than humans, but Shawn was so much different. He felt everything so deeply. Love, sadness, anger…jealousy.

And if it could even be possible, all those things were especially heightened when it came to you.

So when he saw an ex of yours (one that he’d heard nothing but horror stories about) talking you up at a party, he couldn’t help himself. Storming up to the two of you, making a few crude remarks which were very unlike him, followed by threatening said toxic ex.

You were floored. You’ve known Shawn to be jealous, you’ve seen the way he clenches his jaw when men get too close, or the pout on his lips when you’re paying more attention to a book your reading then him begging for cuddles on the other end of the couch. But you’ve never seen him like this.

You grabbed him by the elbow, and like a mom scolding a child pulled him outside to the back porch. There were a few people smoking, but at the sight of Shawn and his fangs they quickly put out their cigarettes and went inside.

Before you even get a chance to think of the words to describe how pissed you are, he’s already started in on you.

You stop him, raising your hand up eyes, looking directly into his.

“We’re not discussing anything until you put the fangs away,” you warn eyes glaring, “Shawn.”  

He took a deep breath and you watch as they retracted back into his gums. It wasn’t a threat, they came out with any heightened emotion. If he was really stressed or turned on, or….pissed. 

“I don’t like you talking to him.” His voice was low but laced with venom. Anyone in their right mind would be scared of him, like this but not you. Because you were just as angry, and if you had fangs you’re sure they would be out on full display.

“And  _I_  told you, you don’t get to dictate who I can and can’t talk to.”

“But he hurt you. Why are you even giving him the time of day?  Do you like getting hurt, is that a thing for you?”

“What, no! I just -” you try and stay firm but your voice faltered.

He’s talked to you about this so many times, trying to understand why you felt like you didn’t deserve better than what you’d been given. Trying to convince you that you deserve the world. But every time the topic came up you did everything in your power to change it.

“Then why are you talking to him when I’m -”

He stops himself, taking a step back away from you running his hands through his hair.

“When you’re what Shawn?”

“Nothing.”

“No, no you don’t get to cause a scene, give me a lecture about my  _‘self-destructive_ ’ behavior and then -”  You say, quoting the words he’s told you many times before.

“It doesn’t matter.” His voice his cold and quiet, but his eyes are soft. Begging you to let it go. Begging you to stop him from saying what he was terrified to say. What he needed to say.

“If it doesn’t matter then tell me.” You whisper arms crossed across your chest.

He looks at you for a moment, and his eyes are so intense, that you want to look away. But you can’t. There was something there, you couldn’t quite put your finger on it but it was something you’d never seen in them before.

“I don’t understand why you keep doing this shit,” his voice is quiet and he takes a step closer to you framing your face in his hands, in the hopes of grounding himself. “When I’m right here. When I fucking care.”

A part of you knew this conversation would happen eventually. That he’d finally confess that he has feelings for you. Maybe in some grand gesture, or a slip of the tongue. That those exact words would come out of his mouth. What you didn’t expect was the way your heart pounded out of your chest when he did or the strange feeling of relief that followed.

“I don’t know.” you admit, voice shaky, “I can’t explain it.”

“Try.” He soothes, thumbs gently brushing your cheeks, and it’s then that you realize a few tears had fallen.

How could he be real? You were pretty much the definition of emotionally damaged, or unavailable (as told to you by many exes and ‘flings’) and yet here he was. After months of emotional tug of war with you, he was still here.  

Shawn had every reason to run, he has an eternity to find any other girl, multiple girls that can just open up to him a heartbeat, and give everything he’s giving to them back. Or find a vampire girlfriend, who doesn’t have a care in the world and he can spend forever with.

But he’s choosing to spend his time,  on you. Trying to understand you., trying to love you. Even though he’s not sure he’ll ever get it back.

“I’m scared.” you whimper, voice small.

He quirks a little smile, looking down at you with nothing but adoration in his eyes. “That’s good. That’s love.”

You look up at him, chewing at your lip, tears that you can’t stop still staining your cheeks. You don’t think you’ve ever seen his eyes so soft, so attentive. Clearly taking in every detail of your face, and imprinting them to memory.

You reach up, covering his hands with yours.

“Promise you won’t hurt me.”

“I promise. I’ll love you, as long as I live.”


End file.
